Mind to Forgive Me?
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


FF ini terinspirasi dari dialog singkat di fansign kemarin^^

selamat membaca chingudeul~~~

.:TY:.

**Title**: Mind to Forgive Me?

**Created By**: Takahashi Yuzu

**Main Casts**: Choi Siwon | Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Casts: **SM Artists

**Pairs**: WonKyu and others

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: God –of course- | themselves | their parents | SMEnt

**Warning**: Yaoi - Boy Love - Shounen Ai | OOC - Out Of Characters | Typo - Miss Typing | Don't Like Don't Read

_Didiamkan selama hampir sebulan oleh namjachingumu itu sangat menjengkelkan. Ya, itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Siwon. Lalu, apa yang harus Siwon lakukan agar namjachingunya memaafkannya?_

.:TY:.

"Ya! Jangan menghalangi jalan."

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku rapikan _make up_-mu."

"Ini air mineralnya. Pelan-pelan saja, nanti bisa tersedak."

"Keringatnya jangan di lap dengan _tissue_, nanti _make up-_mu rusak. Biar aku saja yang mengipasi."

Oke, beginilah suasana ruangan Super Junior di Mnet. Beberapa manajer yang berteriak, _make up_ artist yang sibuk merapikan _make up_ para member, dan sebagainya. Saat ini Super Junior sedang _recording_ pertama untuk album _repackage_ mereka yang berjudul SPY yang baru saja keluar. Cukup melelahkan juga, mengingat jadwal masing-masing member Super Junior benar-benar padat.

"Siwon-_ah_, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kalau lelah, duduk dulu saja." Ujar Leeteuk yang melihat _dongsaeng_nya, Siwon, berkeringat cukup banyak.

"_Gwaenchana hyung_, aku yakin member yang lain juga merasa sangat lelah." Jawab Siwon dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau baru saja kembali dari Taiwan. Pasti melemahkan sekali harus _shooting_ di tepi pantai dengan suhu yang sangat panas." Lanjut Leeteuk yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Siwon. Leeteuk memang selalu mengkhawatirkan semua membernya. Semua jadwal member Super Junior selalu dikontrol dan tak jarang diatur oleh Leeteuk.

"_Gwaenchana_ hyung. Kita sudah dipanggil untuk mulai, ayo _hyung_." Ajak Siwon kemudian mengajak Leeteuk ke panggung Mnet yang telah dikelilingi banyak ELF yang menanti idolanya untuk tampil.

Suasana _pre-recording_ cukup menyenangkan. Para member Super Junior sangat lincah di atas panggung, terlihat dari kegiatan mereka yang selalu bermain-main baik dengan sesama member maupun dengan ELF yang menonton. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan _recording_ akhirnya Super Junior kembali ke _back stage_.

"Ah~" Siwon yang merasa cukup kelelahan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruang istirahat khusus untuk Super Junior.

"Siwon-_ah_, ini." Kangin berjelan ke arah Siwon dengan dua buah minuman dingin. Salah satunya Kangin serahkan kepada Siwon. "Leeteuk _hyung_ kan sudah bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan untuk ikut tampil. Kau bisa sakit kalau memforsir tenagamu begini." Lanjut Kangin seraya ikut duduk bersama Siwon.

"_Gwaenchana hyung_. Aku tidak mau berdiam diri di apartemen dan melihat kalian kerja keras. Aku juga kan ingin tampil bersama kalian lagi." Jawab Siwon lagi-lagi dengan menyunggingkan senyum dan membuat dua lesung pipi terbentuk di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Kau memang selalu saja bekerja keras begini. Makanya, cari _namjachingu_ yang perhatian seperti Leeteuk _hyung_. Leeteuk _hyung_ itu selalu menanyakan ini itu dan menyuruhku istirahat jika aku bilang aku merasa lelah." Ujar Kangin seraya terkekeh.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _eoh_? Aku dengar tadi namaku disebut-sebut." Ujar Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Kangin.

"_Aniyo hyung_. Kami hanya sedang mengobrol biasa." Jawab Kangin sambil mengerling ke arah Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kangin.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, hari ini aku menginap di drom ya? Boleh kan? Sudah lama aku tidak tidur di dorm." Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga, sudah lama sekali kau tidak tidur di dorm. Boleh saja, tapi tidurnya di lantai 11 saja, lantai 12 sudah ramai." Jawab Leeteuk seraya melirik ke aarah Kangin dan Shindong secara bergantian.

"Ahaha, _ne_. _Arraseo hyung_, aku tahu lantai 12 sudah sangat penuh." Ujar Siwon seraya tertawa geli, disusul oleh Leeteuk yang juag tertawa. Sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa berwajah kesal karena ditertawai oleh Siwon dan Leeteuk.

.:TY:.

Sepertinya tidak hanya Siwon yang memutuskan untuk datang ke dorm. Sore harinya, Heechul datang bersama Kibum ke dorm, membuat para member yang ada di dorm menjadi sangat senang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kibum. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengobrol di dorm lantai 11 karena dorm lantai 12 sudah terlalu penuh dengan barang-barang.

Tadi setelah makan malam, Heechul sempat menelepon Hankyung dan mereka mengobrol cukup lama dengan Hankyung. Saling melepas rindu, saling memebri suport, dan saling berbincang tentang kehidupan yang dijalani selama ini. Sekarang, di ruang TV terlihat Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Shindong sedang menobrol sedangkan member lainnya sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring.

"Kibum-_ah_, kau sehat-sehat saja kan? Aku sudah tidak bisa sering menghubungimu karena sekarang jadwal kami sudah mulai padat lagi." Ujar Donghae yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari Kibum.

"_Ne, gwaenchana hyung_, aku juga sedang sangat sibuk. Keadaanku baik-baik saja _hyung_." Jawab Kibum.

"Hae-_ah_, jangan berbaring di kaki Kibummie begitu, kau membuatnya kelelahan." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya menarik Donghae berdiri.

"Eum, kau cemburu ya Hyukkie? Manis sekali~" Goda Donghae seraya menyentuh pucuk hidung Eunhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Aish_, buat apa aku cemburu dengan Kibummie. Biarkan saja bocah ikan ini Bummie." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya duduk di samping Kibum yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_, jangan berisik. Aku sedang mencatat resep masakan yang ada di TV." Ketus Ryeowook yang terlihat sedang fokus menonton acara televisi tantang makanan sederhana namun sangat enak.

"Aku heran kenapa _magnae_ Super Junior tidak ada yang beres." Ujar Shindong yang menonton acara TV bersama Ryeowook.

Dari arah dapur, terlihat Siwon sedang duduk di meja makan dengan pandangan lurus tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di ruang tengah yang terlihat sedang serius berbicara dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Siwon-_ah_?" Tanya Kangin seraya mengikuti arah pandang Siwon di ruang TV yang terdengar cukup ramai itu.

"_Eoh, aniyo hyung_. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu." Jawab Siwon asal seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tebak Kangin yang sempat melihat arah pandang Siwon tadi.

"Eh?" Sepertinya Siwon tidak siap dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kangin.

"Pasti kau sedang ada masalah dengan _namjachingu_mu?" Tanya Kangin yang sudah duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"_Ne_ _hyung_, kau memang selalu bisa mengerti aku. Beberapa hari ini dia mendiamkanku." Akhirnya Siwon mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini kepada Kangin. Siwon berpikir mungkin Kangin bisa membantunya.

Tak terasa malam sudah sangat larut. Semua member berkumpul di ruang TV dan saling berbagi cerita. Namun, tiba-tiba Kibum mendapat telepon dari manajernya lalu berpamitan pada Leeteuk untuk pulang.

"Kibum-_ah_, menginap saja disini. Jangan pulang sekarang, _ne_." Pinta Donghae.

"Tapi besok aku harus _shooting_ pagi-pagi sekali, _hyung_." Jawab Kibum dengan sabar.

"Kan kau bisa minta manajer menjemput disini." Paksa Donghae yang tidak mau Kibum pergi terburu-buru. Sepertinya Donghae belum puas mengobrol bersama Kibum.

"Tidak bisa Donghae _hyung_, kalau manajerku datang ke sini menjemputku, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini karena dihalangi ELF dan reporter yang pasti akan menyerbu kalau tahu aku di dorm." Kibum mengungkapkan alasannya kepada Donghae dengan sabar seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk menenangkan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu biar Siwon yang mengantar Kibum saja. Siwon kan datang membawa mobil sendiri kesini." Ujar Kangin yang tadi sedang bicara dengan Leeteuk.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak merepotkan, _hyung_?" Tanya Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Kau mau mengantarkannya kan, Siwonnie?" Tanya Kangin pada Siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Eum, baiklah. Besok juga aku ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Siwon setelah berpikir cukup lama.

.:TY:.

Hari ini, Super Junior akan tampil di acara KBS Music Bank. Semua member baru saja menyelesaikan _pre-recording_ untuk lagu SPY. Semua member sedang berada di ruang tunggu dan beristirahat.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _namjachingu_mu? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Kangin yang mendekati Siwon yang sedang sendirian.

"Belum _hyung_. Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara sama sekali denganku kemarin. Padahal aku sudah bertanya dengan beberapa member lain, tapi dia tidak mau bilang kenapa dia mendiamkanku." Jawab Siwon dengan raut kecewa bercampur sedih.

"Apa perlu aku bantu? Aku bisa bicara padanya sekarang." Tawar Kangin mencoba berbaik hati kepada Siwon.

"_Ne_, mungkin mendengar _hyung_ yang berbicara dia akan mendengarkan." Ujar Siwon sedikit berharap.

Kangin kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mendial kontak yang ada di _smartphone_nya. Baru saja Kangin berkata '_Annyeong_' dengan orang yang ia hubungi, seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari ini sangat Siwon rindukan berjalan ke arahnya dan Kangin.

"_Hyung_, tadi Sungmin _hyung_ bilang kau mencariku. Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan melewatinya tanpa menghiraukannya. Padahal, Siwon sudah memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Kyu, aku sedang berbicara dengan Kibum." Jawab Kangin singkat lalu kembali hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda dengan Kibum sebelum Siwon dengan cepat meraih ponsel Kangin dan mematikan sambungan telepon Kangin dan Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-_ah_? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menerima bantuanku. Aku baru ingin menghubungi Kibum agar hubunganmu dengannya bisa membaik." Ujar Kangin tanpa dosa.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Nanti aku ke sini lagi. Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin yang kentara. "Oh, aku lupa bilang. Semoga Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_ cepat baikan." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kangin.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" Tanya Kangin yang heran melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. "Kau juga, ada apa denganmu?" Kini Kangin bertanya kepada Siwon yang sudah bermuka masam.

"Aku yang salah _hyung_, ini bukan salahmu." Rancau Siwon sambil menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu, Siwon-_ah_?" Tanya Kangin yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Seharusnya aku bilang pada _hyung_ kemarin kalau orang yang aku maksud itu Kyuhyun, bukan Kibum. Ini memang bukan salah _hyung_, saat aku putus dengan Kibum dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, _hyung_ sudah pergi untuk wajib militer." Tutur Siwon dengan nada lemah lalu berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan Kangin yang kini merasa sangat bersalah.

.:TY:.

Hampir setiap hari Siwon mengunjungi dorm Super Junior untuk mencari Kyuhyun, tapi orang yang dicari selalu tidak ada di dorm. _Shooting_ Radio Star, mengunjungi beberapa radio, menghadiri _fansign_, mengunjungi _SM. Art Exehibition_, dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari dorm. Padahal, hampir semua member sudah mencoba menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal atau sekedar bercerita apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mendiamkan Siwon, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Kyuhyun masih tetap menghindari Siwon dengan berbagai alasan yang membuat member lain mau tidak mau mengizinkan Kyuhyun pergi dari dorm saat Siwon datang.

Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Heechul, bahkan Hankyung pun ikut bertanya dan menasihati Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras tidak mau bicara dan terus melancarkan aksi bisunya kepada Siwon. Seperti malam ini, Kyuhyun baru pulang saat Siwon sudah pergi dari dorm beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyu, dari mana saja kau? Tadi Siwon datang lagi dan mencarimu." Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun baru memunculkan dirinya di kamar mereka.

"Aku baru selesai makan malam dengan _eomma, hyung_. _Eomma_ itu lebih penting dari Siwon _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus yang kentara.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau tidak lelah terus menghindari Siwon dan mendiamkannya berhari-hari. Sudah satu minggu ini kau selalu mendiamkan Siwon dan menghindarinya. Kalau kalian tidak bicara baik-baik, masalah tidak akan selesai, Kyuhyunnie." Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengatakan ini kepada _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak mau dengar dan tetap mendiamkan Siwon.

"_Arra hyung_." Dan inilah jawaban Kyuhyun yang disusul dengan sosok tinggi itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas keras. Kyuhyun memang sangat keras kepala dan tertutup. Kyuhyun hanya berbicara masalah pribadinya dengan Leeteuk _hyung_, dirinya, Siwon, atau dengan beberapa temannya seperti Changmin. Tapi, sekarang keadaannya Kyuhyun sedang tidak mau membahas masalah Siwon dengan para member. Jadi, AH! Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Sungmin kemudian meraih _smartphone_nya dan meninggalkan kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Kyuhyun itu.

"Ah, Sungmin-_ah_. Apa Kyuhyun ada di dalam?" Tanya Kangin yang ada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun baru saja pulang. Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin yang heran melihat Kangin mencari Kyuhyun malam-malam begini.

"Sebenarnya ini salahku. Aku pikir saat itu Siwon dan Kibum masih berama, jadi saat Siwon bilang kalau ia sedang bertengkar dengan _namjachingu_nya, aku mencoba membantunya dengan menghubungi Kibum. Tapi, kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan malah semakin marah dengan Siwon." Jelas Kangin tak bersemangat.

"Eum, _geure_? Aku punya cara untuk mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun marah pada Siwon. Untuk kali ini, Kangin _hyung_ bisa bantu aku kan? Aku yakin kali ini tidak akan ada kesalahan." Ucap Sungmin bersemangat seraya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat imut.

.:TY:.

Saat ini Super Junior sedang mengikuti _rehearsal_ SM Town yang akan berlangsung selama dua hari bersama dengan para artis SM lainnya seperti Kangta, BoA, DBSK, dan yang lainnya. Setelah Super Junior melakukan _rehearsal_, kini giliran Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berlatih untuk lagu duet mereka, 'Just The Way You Are'. Siwon yang sedang mengamati Kyuhyun sedikit risih saat melihat Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Changmin, seperti orang yang sedang melamar. Kyuhyun berdiri, kemudian memeluk Changmin erat. Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka tampil menuju beberapa member yang ada di belakang panggung.

Siwon memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di _back stage_. Siwon kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, merasa frustasi karena sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih belum mau berbicara dengannya.

"Siwon _hyung_?" Suara seseorang membuat Siwon membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara.

"Minho-_ah_. Ada apa? Bukankah kau tidak ikut SMTown?" Tanya Siwon begitu melihat Minho sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi dan melihat _rehearsal_ saja _hyung_. Sepertinya _hyung_ sedang sangat lelah. Jadwal _hyung_ banyak sekali dan _hyung_ menyempatkan untuk ikut promo SPY dan SMTown." Ujar Minho kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Eum, , aku cukup senang bisa kembali ke atas panggung. Bagiku, ber-_acting_ seperti apapun tidak akan membuatku sepuas bernyanyi bersama member Super Junior di atas panggung." Jelas Siwon dengan senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku dengar kau juga sudah mulai mendapat tawaran drama?" Lanjut Siwon.

"_Ne hyung_, aku sekarang sedang _shooting_ drama terbaru dari SM bersama Sulli." Jawab Minho antusias.

"Wah, adik-adikku sudah mulai masuk ke dunia _acting_ ternyata. Aku berdoa semoga kalian berhasil." Ujar Siwon tulus seraya menepuk bahu Mino pelan.

"_Hyung_, aku lihat.. kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_?" Tanya Minho sedikit berbisik dan hati-hati.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Siwon terlihat menghembuskan napas keras.

"_Ne_, aku sudah mencoba menemuinya tapi dia selalu menghindariku. Setiap aku datang ke dorm setiap hari, dia pasti tidak ada di dorm. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi." Tutur Siwon dengan raut sedih yang kentara.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara _hyung_ dan Kyuhyunnie _hyung_?" Tanya Minho penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak aku kembali dari Taiwan, Kyuhyun terkesan selalu menghindariku. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya padanya, tapi dia bilang aku harus menyadari kesalahanku sendiri. Aku sudah berkali-kali memikirkan kesalahan apa yang mungkin aku lakukan padanya, tapi pikiranku berkali-kali teralihkan dengan latihan koreografi SPY dan promo. Aku selalu ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia selalu menghindariku." Jelas Siwon pada Minho yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Mungkin, Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, _hyung_. Aku akan mencoba membantumu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun _hyung_." Ujar Minho yang merasa ketulusan Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _jongmal gomawo _Minho-_ah_. Semoga saja Kyuhyun mau mendengarkanmu." Ujar Siwon.

.:TY:.

Hari ini beberapa member Super Junior menjadi bintang tamu di Radio Star. Siwon yang beberapa kali selalu dihubungi untuk menjadi bintang tamu, akhirnya menyetujui ketika jadwalnya sedang kosong. Dengan semangat tinggi, Siwon bersama manajernya pergi ke gedung MBC sebagai bintang tamu di Radio Star.

Setelah di _make up_ oleh _stylist_, Siwon dan beberapa member Super Junior yang lain mulai memasuki studio tempat perekaman Radio Star. Kyuhyun ada di sana, duduk tenang membaca skrip miliknya dengan serius. Kamera mulai dinyalakan dan acara mulai direkam. Kyuhyun tampak sangat luwes saat menjadi prisenter. Meskipun beberapa kali mendapat ejekan dari MC yang lain, Kyuhyun tetap tenang dan bahkan tak jarang membalas kata-kata MC lain. Kyuhyun dan Siwon cukup banyak berinteraksi di Radio Star. Tapi, Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak tulus berinteraksi dengannya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menjadi profesional sebagai seorang MC.

Radio Star berakhir tapi para MC dan bintang tamu masih duduk di studio dan memilih untuk terus berbincang-bincang. Kali ini, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghindari Siwon. Siwon yang sempat ditanya tentang apakah ia sudah memiliki pacar atau belum, hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum sopan. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ada bersama yang lain di studio kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan studio. Siwon hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol bersama para MC Radio Star, Siwon dan member Super Junior yang lain akhirnya kembali ke dorm. Siwon ikut ke dorm karena ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Sepertinya lagi-lagi Siwon tidak beruntung karena Sungmin bilang Kyuhyun belum pulang. Akhirnya, Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di dorm. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini juga. Siwon benar-benar sudah tidak tahan selalu diacuhkan Kyuhyun hampir tiga minggu ini.

Ketika Siwon sedang asik menonton TV, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Siwon segera mengecek ponselnya dan ada pesan masuk dari Minho.

**From: Minho**

**To: Siwon ****_hyung_**

**Subject: Kyuhyun ****_hyung_**

**_Hyung_****, bisakah kau datang ke dorm SHINee sekarang? Kyuhyun ****_hyung_**** ada di sini.**

Dengan cepat, Siwon mengetik balasan untuk Minho.

**From: Siwon**

**To: Minho**

**Subject: Re:**

**Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Jangan sampai dia pergi dulu.**

Siwon segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya setelah itu berlali menuju mobilnya yang ada di te4mpat parkir. Dengan cepat, Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas menuju dorm SHINee. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Siwon menekan bel dan menunggu pintu dibuka.

"_Hyung_, silahkan masuk. Tapi jangan berisik, Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedang tidur." Ujar Minho.

Siwon tersenyum sopan kemudian mengikuti Minho masuk ke dalam dorm. Setelah menutup pintu, Minho berjalan menuju kamar para member SHINee dan membuka pintunya.

"Kangin _hyung_? Changmin? Kalian juga ada di sini?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara tertahan karena melihat Kyuhyun sedang terlelap.

"_Ne,_ ini semua rencana Kangin _hyung_. Kangin _hyung_ meminta kami membuat Kyuhyunnie bicara tentang masalahnya denganmu, _hyung_. Tadi, setelah ia menceritakan semuanya sambil menangis, akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur." Jawab Changmin santai kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, berdiri di samping Minho.

"_Mianhae_, sebagian besar adalah salahku sehingga kalian bertengkar seperti ini. Lagipula, ini bukan ideku saja, Sungmin juga membantuku. Tadi aku sudah mangatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku salah paham. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti. Sekarang kalian bicaralah, kami akan tunggu di luar." Ujar Kangin kemudian ikut keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu itu, memberikan prifasi kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut berbaring bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menyelipkan lengan kekarnya di antara bantal dan kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa semua lelah dan bebannya selama ini langsung hilang begitu tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kurus itu. Lagi-lagi dengan perlahan, Siwon mulai mengelus wajah Kyuhyun, merasakan halusnya wajah manis berwarna pucat yang sudah lama Siwon rindukan.

"Mmh~" Sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Siwon cepat-cepat mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Siwonnie _hyung_?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dengan tangan masih tetap mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak dan langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Tap, Siwon segera sadar dan mengusap pungunggung Kyuhyun ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sssst. Kenapa kau menangis, _baby_?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

"_Bogoshippo hyung, jongmal bogoshippo_." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"_Nado baby. Nan bogoshippoyo. Jongmal_." Balas Siwon mantap.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Siwonnie _hyung_? Selama di Taiwan kau jarang sekali meneleponku. Selalu saja aku yang meneleponmu. Ketika kau pulang, kau malah pergi dengan Kibum _hyung_. Aku kan jadi kesal dan cemburu melihatmu dengan mantan _namjachingu_mu itu. Meskipun aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintai Kibummie _hyung_ lagi, tapi tetap saja.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung terhenti karena bibir ranumnya yang terus bergerak itu akhirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon. Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Siwon berciuman. Tidak ada dominasi dalam ciuman itu, yang ada hanya perasaan cinta dan rindu antara satu dengan yang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya Siwon berinisiatif melepas pagutan bibir mereka setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan napas. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sepuasnya, menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah yang ada di hadapannya. Jari Siwon beralih ke ujung bibir Kyuhyun dan mengelap saliva yang tersisa dari ciuman mereka tadi.

"_Mianhae_ aku membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku senang kau tidak meragukan cintaku padamu." Ujar Siwon kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun singkat. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu selama aku berada di Taiwan?" Tanya Siwon kemudian. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bermaksud agar Siwon segera mengatakan alasannya.

"Kau tahu, _BabyKyu_? Aku juga sama sepertimu, merindukanmu seperti rasanya aku ingin berlari dari Taiwan ke Korea untuk hanya sekedar melihat wajahmu. Berbulan-bulan aku disana dan mencoba untuk tidak meneleponmu setiap saat itu membuatku sangat tertekan." Ujar Siwon lalu berhenti sejenak untuk bernapas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku setiap saat? Kau juga tahu kan aku sangat merindukanmu." Tuntut Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, _baby_. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena banyak kegiatan promo album ke 6 kita dan mengikuti berbagai _variety show_. Jadi aku meminta jadwalmu dari Leeteuk _hyung_ dan hanya menghubungimu saat kau sedang tidak sibuk." Jawab Siwon santai seraya kembali mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun.

"_Ish_, kau selalu saja egois begitu. Kau tahu tidak, setiap kau menghubungiku rasanya semua lelah di tubuhku itu hilang. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Siwonnie _hyung._" Tutur Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk erat Siwon.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkan aku, _baby_?" Tanya Siwon dengan sengaja merendahkan intonasi suaranya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mau melakukan.." Kini Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Siwon. Setelah menyatakan syaratnya, Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kamar para member SHINee.

.:TY:.

Disinilah Siwon sekarang, dalam van bersama Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Kangin. Begitu Kyuhyun mengucapkan syaratnya agar memaafkan Siwon, Siwon segera menelepon manajernya dan meminta pada manajer untuk ikut acara _fansign_. Dengan sedikit *banyak* pergantian jadwal, akhirnya Siwon bisa ikut _fansign_ hari ini.

Siwon segera keluar dari van, disusul member yang lain. Kangin dan Leeteuk jalan berdua, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon jalan berdua. Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Tak jarang mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sambil terus menyapa para penggemar yang telah menunggu kedatangan Super Junior.

Begitu sampai di tempat duduk, acara kemudian dimulai. Para fans mulai mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan idola mereka. Senyum manis tak pernah pudar dari wajah indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini mengingat ia dan Siwon sudah tidak lagi bertengkar.

Sekarang, waktunya para member Super Junior yang hadir untuk memberi salam dan berbicara dengan fans dan member lain. Disela-sela pembicaraan mereka, Leeteuk kemudian berujar, "Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon datang ke acara _fansign_ bersama kami."

Para fans yang hadir di acara itu menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Aku datang ke sini karena Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon dengan senyum yang terkembang, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

Kemudian, mereka mulai membicarakan hal lain dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para fans.

"Jadi, kenapa Siwon sebelumnya tidak pernah datang ke acara _fansign_?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan senyum geli di wajah manisnya.

"Karena Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Ah~ benarkah?" Goda Kyuhyun seraya mengerling ke arah Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kangin yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Kyuhyun ingin ikut menggoda Siwon.

"Kami bertengkar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil kembali mengerling ke arah Siwon.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selesaikan saja disini." Pinta Kangin dengan antusias. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah para _dongsaeng_nya hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

"Aku.." Siwon berhenti sebentar, menarik mikrofon dari dekat bibirnya, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku minta maaf karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, _baby_. _Jongmal saranghae yongwonhi_."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon kemudian kembali berinteraksi dengan para fans. Beberapa fans yang ingin tahu apa yang Siwon katakan terus mendesak. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sepertinya _namja_ manis pemilik mata jernih itu masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedang berpacu lebih cepat tari biasanya, membuat darah mengalir ke wajahnya sehingga wajah manis itu berwarna merah muda di bagian pipi yang gembil.

**END**

Ja, sebenernya cuma mau bikin satu ff aja untuk lomba, tapi liat dialog pas fansign itu bikin aku gatel untuk ngetik dan akhirnya jadilah ff dadakan ini. Mian kalo maksa ceritanya, kkkk ^~^

Oiya, yang merasa nggak suka di tag silahkan remove sendiri ya, aku asal teg soalnya ^_^

Ja, selamat menikmati, semoga nggak secewa teman-temanku..

Jangan lupa LIKE dan KOMEN ya..

With Love,

Takahashi Yuzu


End file.
